Hors du temps
by Coljayjay
Summary: Une serie d'OS sur le quotidien de John et Harold.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: C'est parti pour une nouveauté. Voici ce qui sera une série d'OS. Elles ne seront pas liés. Je l'ai intitulé "Hors du temps" car ces fics le seront: pas vraiment d'encrage dans la série, juste des moments du quotidien de nos deux chouchous. De la guimauve, du dérapage, et probablement du rire. A voir. J'ai été obligé de faire ça, j'en ai assez d'avoir des bouts qui trainent à droite et à gauche sans jamais pouvoir les caser quelque part. Alors voilà la première. Demain pour la deuxième.**_

 _ **Merci à celles/ceux (y en a t il seulement?) qui me lisent, qui laissent des commentaires toujours très appréciés!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harold entra dans l'appartement fatigué mais heureux de cette soirée. En effet John l'avait invité au cinéma puis dans un restaurant gastronomique. Il alla dans la chambre et fouilla dans son dressing pour prendre des vêtements de rechange en vue d'une bonne douche. Il vit John appuyé devant la porte, les mains croisées dans le dos et un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Finch resta à l'observer.

-« Que signifie ce sourire ? »

-« Je n'ai pas fini. »

Malgré lui, l'informaticien laissa échapper un soupir.

-« John, j'apprécie énormément toutes tes attentions de ce soir mais je suis épuisé et j'aimerai aller prendre une douche. »

L'ex agent s'approcha de lui et fini par montrer ce qu'il avait caché dans son dos. Une boite emballée soigneusement dans un paquet cadeau argenté, orné d'un ruban rouge. Il le tendit à son compagnon :

-« Bon anniversaire Harold. »

L'homme à lunettes passa son regard du cadeau à John. Soudain tout était plus clair. Le cinéma, le restaurant et maintenant le cadeau.

-« Cela m'était complétement sortie de l'esprit. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la date! »

John n'était pas vraiment convaincu par son excuse mais il le trouvait tellement séduisant qu'il s'en fichait. L'informaticien s'avança, attrapa un pan de la veste de son partenaire et l'embrassa en guise de remerciement. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il fut étonné par le sourire espiègle de John.

-« Oh, je n'aime pas ce sourire. Que manigances-tu ? »

-« Je suis vexé Harold ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire un cadeau pour ton anniversaire sans que tu ne me prêtes de mauvaises intentions ! »

L'informaticien scruta le regard de son vis-à-vis persuadé que le contenu du paquet n'allait pas lui plaire ou tout du moins allait amuser son compagnon. Il posa ses vêtements propres sur le lit et attrapa le cadeau. Il prit soin de prendre son temps pour l'ouvrir tout en observant les réactions de Reese. Cette lueur espiègle ne le quittait plus. Il ouvrit complétement et comprit. Il attrapa un bout de tissu noir satiné et le déplia.

-« Hors de question John ! »

-« Ne dis pas non avant de l'avoir testé. »

-« J'ai dit non. »

Il posa l'étoffe sur le lit et repris ses vêtements. John s'en empara et le déplia mieux pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Harold mit ses mains sur les hanches.

-« Je ne porterai pas cette immondice ! »

-« Même pas pour me faire plaisir ? »

-« Un boxer John ! Et dans ce tissu… »

Reese le coupa immédiatement.

-« Harold, c'est de la soie. Un boxer en soie ! Regarde, il vient de chez Gianni, et c'est du sur mesure. »

Les yeux de l'informaticien s'écarquillèrent violemment.

-« Comment ça du sur mesure ? »

-« Je l'ai appelé et je lui ai demandé de me faire ça. Il avait certaines mesures avec tes pantalons. Il a fallut juste que je lui donne un…taux de remplissage. »

Harold ferma les yeux prit d'une honte sans précédent.

-« Vu que je sais ta réticence à porter du coton, j'ai pensé que la soie te rebuterait moins, et c'est là que Gianni m'a expliqué qu'en fonction du poids, il faudrait une qualité supérieure ou pas. »

Visiblement l'ex agent tentait de se retenir de rire tout en parlant et en voyant son amant devenir rouge écarlate.

-« Es-tu conscient que je ne pourrais plus mettre les pieds là-bas sans être dans l'embarras ! »

Mais John décida d'en rajouter une couche.

-« Il m'a demandé s'il me faisait un paquet cadeau, et quand je lui ai dit oui, il a dit, je cite « Un paquet, pour un beau paquet. ». Il est jaloux je crois. »

-« Seigneur ! Dis-moi que tu te moques de moi, je t'en prie… »

John l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'embrasser, ni tenant plus. Il adorait voir son patron perdre ses moyens et devenir vulnérable.

-« Il y a du vrai et du faux. Bon, tu ne veux pas l'essayer ? »

-« John, je t'ai dit non ! Je ne te demande pas de porter autre chose que tes boxers il me semble?! »

-« Tu me demanderais de porter un string que j'essayerai pour te faire plaisir »

Harold le repoussa et roula des yeux.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux d'un gamin pareil ?! »

-« Hey ! Je suis là. »

Finch chercha à sortir et à aller prendre sa douche, complètement éberlué par le comportement de son compagnon. Mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa dans le cou sachant très bien comment l'amadouer.

-« S'il te plait. Juste une fois. Ca fait trois jours que je t'imagine dedans. »

L'homme au costume passa sa main sous sa chemise et fit frissonner violemment son partenaire tout en mordillant l'épaule d'Harold qui se laissa faire.

-« Je te déplais habillé comme ça ? » Lui fit Finch prit d'un soudain manque de confiance en lui.

Pendant ce temps John descendit ses mains et passa sous son pantalon pour palper les fesses rebondies de son compagnon.

-« Harold, si je ne devais choisir qu'une tenue dans laquelle j'aime te voir… c'est entièrement nu… »

Il remonta contre son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe faisant gémir Finch qui se détacha de lui en le repoussant.

-« Tu es incorrigible ! »

Il récupéra ses vêtements pour la énième fois, et attrapa le boxer au vol.

-« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! Avoue. »

Finch sortit de la chambre sans lui répondre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard, John s'était allongé sur le lit, uniquement vêtu de son boxer, attendant patiemment le retour de son compagnon et se demandant si Harold ferait l'effort d'essayer son cadeau. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il attrapa un magazine dans sa table de chevet et commença la lecture. Cinq minutes plus tard il entendit les pas caractéristiques de l'informaticien et surtout vit que Bear avait bougé les oreilles. John redressa la tête et esquissa un sourire en le voyant porter son boxer. Il ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'à la moindre plaisanterie, Finch retirerait le bout de tissu. Cependant il ne put résister. Alors qu'Harold s'installait sur le rebord du lit, John s'approcha comme un félin et l'entoura de ses bras. Il profita de sa nudité partielle pour laisser trainer ses mains, sachant parfaitement que dans quelques minutes il revêtirait son pyjama en flanelle. L'homme au costume déposa quelques baisers sur le cou ainsi exposé du millionnaire, puis descendit le long de son épaule. Ses mains glissèrent également, passant de sa poitrine à son ventre. S'arrêtant quelques instants pour profiter de la toison et de la douceur de la chair exposée. Harold ne bougeait plus, il avait fermé les yeux profitant des caresses de son partenaire. Il sentit d'ailleurs ses mains s'insinuer sous l'élastique de son boxer, puis il entendit sa voix rauque dans son oreille :

-« C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais… tu es absolument sexy là dedans.

-« N'exagère pas non plus John ! Attirant, je veux bien mais j'ai passé l'âge d'être sexy. »

Harold s'arrêta de respirer quand il sentit une main s'aventurer au-delà de l'élastique.

-« John… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Reese le poussa lentement contre le matelas, l'allongeant ainsi. Il lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur le coussin à sa droite. Puis dans un mouvement souple se positionna sur lui. Harold déglutit en voyant le regard emplit de désir de John. N'y tenant plus, il passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui tout en faisant la moitié du chemin. Tant pis si son cou lui faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard. John fut surpris par la fougue de ce baiser, laissant échapper un gémissement de contentement. Alors que son bras le maintenait un peu en hauteur pour ne pas appuyer tout son poids contre son amant, de son autre main il entreprit de caresser son visage. Laissant ses longs doigts se rapprocher de sa bouche. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux, accélérant leurs respirations. John plaça son pouce à la commissure des lèvres d'Harold, pendant que sa bouche se déplaçait à nouveau dans le cou de l'ex reclus. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès mais en profita pour saisir le pouce de John dans sa bouche. L'homme au costume sentit la langue de son partenaire jouer sur son doigt faisant naitre en lui une myriade de sensations. A nouveau, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Harold esquissa un sourire, fier de rendre fou celui qui était capable de contenir la moindre émotion. Lui le petit homme à lunettes, le reclus et l'asocial faisait chavirer en un instant le maître du contrôle.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour enflammer l'homme au costume qui retira sa main du visage de son partenaire pour la laisser trainer sur son corps. Puis il la passa délicatement sur le tissu de soie. Evitant soigneusement le point sensible, cherchant à frustrer son partenaire. Il s'attarda sur sa hanche en passant deux doigts sous l'élastique, faisant croire à Finch qu'il allait le lui retirer. Puis il reprit son exploration, descendant contre son postérieur, cherchant un passage entre le matelas et ses pommettes. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il souleva légèrement son partenaire pour le coller à lui et ainsi lui faire sentir à quel point il le désirait.

Harold caressait son dos, passant ses mains tantôt sur ses omoplates, tantôt sur ses épaules. Puis il descendit lui aussi, cherchant ses reins, se redressant pour mordre la naissance de l'épaule de John, frustré par son attitude.

-« Aurais-je découvert une nouvelle facette de toi ? » Dit l'informaticien.

Mais John ne répondit pas, complétement absorbé par les caresses. Il attrapa son visage en coupe pour le forcer à le regarder.

-« Je ne savais pas que les étoffes de soie te rendaient si… »

John l'embrassa à nouveau et se détacha tout sourire.

-« Ce n'est pas le tissu… » Un baiser et sa main agrippa une fesse. « C'est ça qui me rend dingue. J'étais persuadé que ça les mettraient en valeur. »

John observa avec un sourire taquin son amant, attendant la réaction qui allait venir : Harold se mit à rougir violemment.

-« Cesse de dire n'importe quoi et retire-moi ça veux tu ? Autrement, laisse-moi dormir. »

-« Mais c'est qu'on devient exigeant et autoritaire. »

-« Je l'ai toujours été Monsieur Reese ! »

-« Hummm Monsieur Reese… Ca faisait longtemps. Recommence pour voir ? »

-« John ! »

Le boxer de Finch ne resta pas bien longtemps sur lui, en tout cas cette nuit là. Car suite à cet événement, le millionnaire s'était rendu compte du confort de l'étoffe et décida de s'en faire envoyer d'autre par Gianni, qui ne manqua pas de lui demander s'il avait apprécié l'attention délicate de John. Et ce fut une histoire source de taquinerie pendant un long moment.

THE END.


	2. Preuve d'amour

_**AN: Merci pour vos messages encourageant! Je suis obligée de faire une note pour celle-là: Tout simplement car elle est contre ma volonté! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit je vous jure. Mais bon voilà, c'est écrit...**_

 _ **Attention guimauve en vue. Bonne lecture.**_

 **101010101100101011001001010**

Harold leva les yeux de son ordinateur cherchant du regard son compagnon. Le silence lui semblait étrange. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que John n'avait pas parlé. Il se leva du lit, posa son portable sur la couette et entreprit de le chercher. Il sourit en le voyant debout, dehors, sur la terrasse du bungalow qu'ils avaient loués pour les vacances.

John semblait ailleurs. Le regard posé sur l'océan en face de lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de survêtement, pieds nus. Harold s'approcha en douceur et s'installa à côté de lui, mettant sa main sur ses reins et remontant sur son dos jusqu'à venir caresser sa nuque. Un geste que John adorait et immédiatement un fin sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-" Tu es bien pensif?" Dit l'informaticien.

Reese se tourna et lui adressa un sourire teinté de tristesse, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son compagnon.

-" Qu'y a-t-il John?"

L'ex reclus n'aimait pas ça. Lorsque l'homme au costume se mettait à penser trop profondément cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Et son regard parlait pour lui. Son cœur s'emballa craignant d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Reese attrapa la main de son amant et y déposa un baiser pour la relâcher aussitôt.

-" Rien, ne t'en fait pas."

-" Il est évident que tu respires la gaité..."

Harold avait appris que le sarcasme avait tendance à désamorcer son partenaire et à le sortir de son mutisme. Et cela allait fonctionner à nouveau. John passa sa main sur les hanches de Finch et le rapprocha contre lui tout en se retournant pour observer le soleil en train de se coucher sur l'océan.

-" Je suis heureux Harold. Comme jamais je ne l'ai été. J'étais simplement en train de penser à tout ce temps perdu..."

Il marqua une pause, pendant laquelle l'informaticien tenta de détecter quelque chose sur son visage. Il y vit de l'émotion. Il ne sut pas laquelle; un tourment semblait passer dans les yeux devenus gris de John. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. 5 ans que le calme était peu à peu revenu. Oh bien sûr ils avaient encore des vies à sauver, "le crime ne s'arrête jamais Monsieur Reese", lui avait dit Harold lorsqu'ils avaient triomphés de Samaritain. Et de temps en temps, ils s'octroyaient, comme en ce moment, quelques jours de vacances, seuls. Et parfois, John semblait avoir le blues, comme aujourd'hui.

-" Ce qui importe ce n'est pas le temps que nous avons perdu, mais celui que nous vivons en ce moment même John."

Harold fut surpris de voir son partenaire le serrer dans ses bras comme s'il allait partir. Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement. Soudain il eut peur d'avoir compris. Il le repoussa, le regard inquiet:

-" Oh seigneur, tu veux me quitter?"

-" Quoi?"

-" Tu as l'intention de rompre? C'est pour ça que tu..."

Il fut interrompu:

-" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr que non Harold."

Il passa immédiatement sa main sur le visage de Finch dans une caresse rassurante. Mais rien n'y faisait, Harold le connaissait bien et sentait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. John semblait trop nerveux soudainement.

-" J'ai beaucoup réfléchit..."

L'informaticien recula légèrement, craignant la suite qui ne s'annonçait pas être de bonne augure à en juger par l'attitude de son partenaire.

-" A quoi?"

Une fois de plus un signe qui ne trompait pas: John se frotta la nuque et soupira, signe qu'il cherchait du courage.

-" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment d'ailleurs, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis un mois. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style tu sais, mais c'est une idée obsédante. Alors je me suis dit que peut être je devais y réfléchir davantage."

Harold s'écarta définitivement de lui, le cœur battant la chamade:

-" John cesse donc de tourner autour du pot, veux-tu?!"

L'ex agent mit ses mains dans ses poches et se redressa pour tenter de trouver du courage une nouvelle fois.

-" Au risque que tu trouves ça ridicule et complètement cliché. Ce qui franchement ne me surprendrais pas..."

Il sortit sa main droite de la poche et attrapa celle de son vis-à-vis. Finch pouvait sentir toute la tension dans ses doigts. Sans s'en rendre compte il cessa de respirer, littéralement pendu aux lèvres de John.

-" Harold... Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je te connais. Même si parfois ton côté psychorigide me rend dingue."

Reese sourit tendrement, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère mais Finch resta droit comme un piquet, prêt à prendre dans la figure ce que son compagnon allait lui dire.

-" Harold, je suis fou de toi. Et crois-moi j'étais loin de me douter que tout ça prendrait cette tournure. Que je serais capable de te faire rentrer dans ma vie et surtout de te garder. Tu le sais, je ne suis pas plus doué que toi dans les relations amoureuses. Et je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien."

Ces quelques mots semblaient apaiser Harold qui se détendit un peu. Partageant les sentiments de John.

-" Tu ne vas pas me quitter alors, n'est-ce pas?"

Cette fois-ci il fut définitivement rassuré par le sourire éclatant de son partenaire. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi il jouait. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit: c'était le 1er avril. Le connaissant, il y avait fort à parier qu'il chercherait à lui faire une blague.

-" Evidemment que non."

John leva les yeux, observant le ciel qui devenait désormais orange, rose, le soleil ayant pratiquement disparu. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Harold qui fut surpris d'y lire tant d'émotion et d'amour.

-" Je ne vais jamais y arriver... "

Il sortit sa main gauche de sa poche. Le poing fermé. Il le tendit devant Finch et l'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un anneau. Les rebords en titane et le centre laissaient entrevoir du bois sombre. Harold observa l'objet dans la grande main de son partenaire cherchant à comprendre.

-" Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, et que tu m'envoies probablement promener, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage... enfin pas tout à fait."

Finch releva la tête comprenant maintenant toute l'attitude de l'ex agent.

-" Effectivement c'est un peu cliché John."

-" Je t'avais prévenu." Lui dit-il en souriant.

Cependant il n'en menait pas large.

-" Si ce n'est pas une demande, enfin une "pas tout à fait", je dois prendre ça pour quoi?"

Harold savait qu'il jouait avec les nerfs de John, mais ce serait surement la seule et unique fois où il aurait l'occasion de le déstabiliser et de pouvoir en jouer plus tard.

-" Tu veux que je me mette à genou?"

-" Ce n'est pas ton style. Tu attends quoi de moi au juste? Parce que si ce n'est pas une demande, je n'ai pas de réponse à faire donc."

-" Harold..."

Finch se retint de sourire voyant son compagnon penaud. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi fragile qu'à cet instant précis.

-" Je refuse de mettre une robe de mariée en revanche. Et je dirais oui à cette non demande à une seule condition."

-" Tout ce que tu veux." S'empressa de dire John.

-" Enfin deux conditions tout compte fait."

-" Finch!"

Ah, la patience de John avait atteint sa limite. L'utilisation de son nom était rare et souvent signe d'exaspération.

-" Petit un: juste toi et moi. Je ne veux pas d'effusion, de cérémonie."

-" Ce n'est pas un mariage. Je veux juste que nous soyons unis par quelque chose. Je veux pouvoir me dire que je suis à toi."

L'informaticien sentit l'émotion le gagner malgré lui. Il se rapprocha.

-" John, tu n'appartiens à personne, à part à toi-même. Je ne veux pas de chaine, pas de possession. Nous sommes juste un. En revanche, mon cœur t'appartient complètement."

-" C'est ce que je veux. J'ai besoin de montrer que je ne suis plus un homme libre, tu comprends?"

Harold sourit tendrement et caressa son visage.

-" Monsieur Reese, vous êtes un romantique éperdu!"

-" Et le petit deux?" Lui lança-t-il, sentant l'émotion le gagner.

-" Même si il n'y a pas de cérémonie ou de papier, je te veux en smoking."

John sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air coquin. Harold fronça les sourcils en signe de questionnement.

-" J'en ai pris un."

-" Tu étais sur que je répondrais par l'affirmative?! Prétentieux!"

-" Sûr? Non. Mais prévoyant, oui."

John attrapa l'anneau et le montra à son partenaire.

-" Tu acceptes de le porter alors?"

-" Seulement si tu en portes un aussi."

-" Ca fait trois condition là, Harold!"

N'y tenant plus, l'informaticien attrapa le visage de Reese et l'embrassa avidement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. La nuit avait pris place, les enveloppant de ses bras. John attrapa la main gauche de Finch et y fit glisser l'anneau. L'informaticien le fit immédiatement tourner autour de son doigt avec son pouce. L'ex agent fouilla dans sa poche et tendit une autre bague à Harold.

-" Tu comptes m'en mettre à chaque doigts?"

John se mit à rire.

-" Arrête de profiter de ma faiblesse du moment si tu ne veux pas que je me venge plus tard."

-" Tu le feras de toute façon. Alors laisse-moi profiter de l'occasion veux-tu?"

Harold attrapa l'anneau et le fit glisser sur l'annulaire de son compagnon, le faisant tourner plusieurs fois sur lui même pour s'imprégner de l'instant. Il releva la tête:

-" Je t'aime John."

L'homme au costume passa sa main dans le dos de son partenaire et l'attira contre lui tout en collant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il laissa échapper un murmure:

-" Je t'aime aussi."

Quelques secondes plus tard John sentit Harold frissonner.

-" Tu as froid?"

-" Un peu."

Il l'attira à l'intérieur.

-" Rentrons cher mari!"

-" Oh seigneur!"

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, heureux tout simplement d'être ensemble.

 **THE END.**


	3. L'homme en costume noir

_**AN: Un petit OS de ma série. Elle est venue pendant une conversation au sujet de mon personnage favori. (vous comprendrez). Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

John s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé et mit ses pieds nus sur la table. Il compta dans sa tête jusqu'à trois tout en souriant.

-« John ! »

Bingo. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-« Tu es tellement prévisible. »

-« Et c'est pour cela que tu adores, bien évidement, me provoquer. »

-« Ne soit pas si rabat-joie. »

John se réinstalla et remit à nouveau les pieds sur la table basse, entendant un soupir à côté de lui. Harold plongea la main dans le saladier sur ses genoux, attrapant du pop corn pour le porter à la bouche.

-« Est-ce qu'on peut continuer à suivre ce film ? »

-« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la science fiction ? »

-« C'est un comics John. Cela n'a rien à voir. »

-« Oh excuse-moi ! »

Reese sourit et plongea à son tour sa main dans le pop corn pour prendre une énorme poignée. Il en renversa sur son costume. Harold se retint de lui faire une réflexion. Ils regardèrent le film sans plus de commentaire. Quand Finch nota quelque chose :

-« C'est surprenant. Il me fait tellement penser à toi. »

-« Gordon ? »

L'informaticien continua de grignoter tout en gardant son regard fixé sur l'écran de télévision.

-« Non, Batman. »

John tourna la tête pour observer s'il était sérieux ou s'il le taquinait.

-« Tu trouves que je ressemble à Batman ? »

-« Absolument. Vous avez beaucoup en commun. Il agit dans l'ombre, il est en quête de rédemption pour la mort de ses parents, sauve des inconnus. Et c'est un séducteur. »

Harold se retourna pour le regarder.

-« Tellement toi. »

John sourit à pleine dents et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

-« Avoues que le costume te séduit. »

L'informaticien esquissa un léger sourire :

-« Ce n'est pas mon costume favori » Dit-il en soulevant un sourcil suggestif, ce qui piqua immédiatement la curiosité de l'agent.

-« Ah bon ? Et quel est-il Monsieur Finch ? »

L'ex reclus tourna la tête et regarda l'écran tout en piquant, une nouvelle fois, dans le bol.

-« J'ai un faible pour la tenue d'Adam. Maintenant, veux-tu arrêter de me distraire du film je te prie ? »

Il se retint de rire en voyant son compagnon littéralement bouche bée. Il adorait le surprendre de temps en temps en étant direct. John hésitait entre faire valser le saladier de pop corn et faire l'amour tout de suite à son amant sur le canapé, ou le laisser tranquille pour se venger plus tard. Il opta pour le deuxième choix. Il suivit le film et fut frappé lui aussi par quelque chose :

-« Si moi je suis Bruce Wayne, ça fait de toi Alfred ! »

Harold ne détacha pas son regard de la télévision et lui répondit en mâchant :

-« Alfred est intelligent, possède une classe certaine, il est professionnel, soigne toujours Monsieur Wayne, est doué en informatique et est toujours celui qui le remet dans le droit chemin. Donc oui, je suppose que je me rapproche de ce personnage. »

Reese sourit devant la taquinerie de son partenaire et décida de jouer le jeu. Il piocha d'abord quelques pop corn et les jeta en l'air pour les rattraper avec la bouche, en ratant quelques uns au passage.

-« Ouais, enfin je ne pense pas que Bruce Wayne et Alfred s'envoient en l'air comme nous. »

Il eut l'effet escompté en entendant Harold tousser. Il se retourna pour voir l'homme au costume et lui lancer un regard offusqué.

-« C'est comme cela que tu interprètes notre romance John? »

L'ex agent lui vola un baiser rapide.

-« J'ai d'autre qualificatifs si tu veux, mais je sais qu'ils ne vont pas te plaire non plus. Et oui, j'aime me dire que parfois on s'envoie en l'air. » Il prit un regard plus ténébreux et s'approcha plus prés du visage de son compagnon « J'aime qu'on fasse l'amour, faire la bête à deux dos, ou jouer du serre-croupière, j'aime tout Harold. Tant que je suis avec toi. »

Finch déglutit et resta sans mot.

 _"_ _Jamais je n'ai voulu que vous reveniez à Gotham. Depuis toujours, je sais que cette ville ne vous apportera que souffrance et tragédie et je rêvais d'un peu mieux pour vous que cela... J'en rêve toujours._ _"_

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps. Mais Harold refit face à John, laissant cette phrase l'envahir.

-« Définitivement ce que j'aurais pu te dire. »

-« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et aujourd'hui je ne peux pas rêver mieux que d'être ici, avec toi. Je suis heureux Harold. »

Finch attrapa le visage de son partenaire et le rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Il s'écarta légèrement:

-« Moi aussi John. Je n'aurais jamais cru revivre ça un jour. »

Ils retournèrent à leur film. John sourit.

-« Qui est Catwoman alors? »

Finch sembla réfléchir. Il attrapa les trois derniers maïs soufflés qui se battaient au fond du bol.

-« Oh définitivement Mademoiselle Morgan! Elle a toujours su avoir tes faveurs. Elle te tourne sans cesse autour. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de nous donner un coup de main de temps en temps. »

John posa sa main sur la cuisse de son partenaire et la caressa.

-« Tu es jaloux. »

-« Evidemment. » Avoua-t-il sans aucune retenue. Il avait toujours eu du mal à le cacher chaque fois qu'elle rodait autour de l'ex agent. Et cela même avant qu'ils n'entament une relation. John semblait à la fois touché et amusé.

-« Tu sais que tu ne risques rien? »

-« C'est plus fort que moi. Il y a une tension sexuelle quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, cela m'horripile systématiquement. »

Reese secoua la tête.

-« Oublie ça, je ne suis qu'à toi. »

Harold se tourna et lui fit un léger sourire.

-« Est-ce que par hasard, tu irais me faire un thé? »

John lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa.

-« Ce n'est pas le travail d'Alfred en principe? Tu as déjà vu Bruce Wayne faire un thé à son majordome? »

-« Non, mais Bruce n'attend rien en retour. En revanche Monsieur Reese sait qu'en s'occupant avec amour de son Alfred, il a des chances de s'envoyer en l'air après. »

Le regard de John changea immédiatement sous les propos vulgaires de son amant, toujours si guindé d'ordinaire.

-« Tu es un tortionnaire! Tu le sais? »

-« Oui. Mais tu aimes ça. »

-« Et un thé qui marche! »

L'homme au costume fonça à la cuisine pendant qu'Harold se calait confortablement dans le canapé fier de son coup.

-« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez Alfred! » Dit-il en s'adressant à l'image télévisuelle du majordome aux petits soins pour son protégé en costume noir.

THE END.


	4. 1976

_**Un peu de douceur, de guimauve et de taquinerie. Cette idée m'est venue à cause de Jim et une de ses vidéos. Alors voilà. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **010101010101010101010101010101**_

Harold était assis dans l'angle du canapé, occupé à lire son livre. En simple chemise et pantalon de costume. John, quant à lui, s'était allongé au même endroit, sa tête reposant sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Il avait les jambes croisées, en chaussettes, sa chemise ouverte sans maillot, ses manches retroussées. Il avait posé son téléphone sur son ventre et mis ses écouteurs pour écouter de la musique sans déranger Harold. Il avait fermé les yeux cherchant à se reposer tout en savourant les douces caresses dans ses cheveux que lui prodiguait Finch.

L'informaticien était lui aussi décontracté. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient pris 4 jours de vacances. Qu'ils avaient passés l'après-midi à écumer les expositions du coin et à leur retour, Harold avait voulu explorer de façon particulièrement intime le corps de John. Ce dernier n'avait évidement pas rechigné. Une fois repus physiquement, l'homme plus jeune avait décidé de cuisiner. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le canapé à attendre patiemment que la sonnerie de la minuterie du four sonne.

Harold passait ses doigts distraitement dans les cheveux de John, dépourvus de leur substance habituellement collante. Il ne lui restait qu'un chapitre à finir pour découvrir l'intrigue de ce roman. Son coude droit reposait sur l'accoudoir du sofa, lui permettant de tenir son livre d'une main. Son autre main faisait son œuvre sur son compagnon particulièrement calme. Harold se demandait si John n'avait pas fini par s'endormir quand il vit un des pieds de son compagnon battre la mesure. Les yeux fermés Reese semblait absorbé et absent. Ses mains reposant sur son torse.

Quand soudain le jeune homme leva les bras pour battre le rythme avec ses mains, mimant de tenir des baguettes de batterie. Harold s'arrêta de lire et observa le manège quand il entendit sa voix plus aiguë:

-" On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair! Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air..."

Puis des "hum hum" suivirent. Harold sourit en le voyant faire, absorbé par la musique et oubliant littéralement qu'il n'était pas seul. John n'avait jamais chanté devant lui. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de la tonalité qu'il entendit. Lui qui avait une voix d'ordinaire plutôt dans les médiums, parfois grave quand il voulait le faire flancher, avait là une voix plutôt aiguë.

-" So I called up the captain... please bring me my wine... Just to hear them say..."

De temps en temps, l'ex agent imitait le son de la guitare, joignant le son au geste. Le sourire d'Harold se fit plus large devant le spectacle. Il changea la position de sa main la passa sous la chemise de Reese, voulant être en contact avec sa peau. Il lui caressa le torse pendant que John semblait complètement prit dans son solo de guitare imaginaire.

Harold chercha à reprendre la lecture de son livre mais n'y parvint pas. Les chants et gestes de son partenaire le déconcentraient. Mais soudain, l'homme au costume ouvrit les yeux et consulta sa montre. Il s'arrêta de chanter, se tourna vers Finch, se redressa et lui donna un baiser avant de se lever définitivement et d'hurler:

-" Je vais terminer la cuisson du risotto. C'est prêt dans 2 minutes."

Harold lui lança un sourire tendre, il tira sur un de ses écouteurs:

-" Je t'entends John, ce n'est pas la peine de crier."

-" Désolé, je ne m'entendais pas avec la musique."

Puis il disparut dans la cuisine, son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et les écouteurs à nouveau rivés sur ses oreilles. Le millionnaire retourna à son livre, cette fois ci sûr de pouvoir se concentrer d'avantage. Ce fut le cas pendant trois minutes et demie quand il entendit la voix aiguë de John remplir de nouveau l'appartement. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il marqua la page et se leva pour aller en direction de son nouveau chanteur. Il arriva dans la cuisine et là, il eut bien du mal à ne pas rire franchement.

John était devant les feux de cuissons, légèrement de biais. Torchon sur l'épaule, cuillère en bois à la main gauche qu'il maintenait près de sa bouche à la manière d'un micro, les yeux fermés et la main droite sur le cœur:

-" If you leave me now you'll take away the biggest part of me! Houhouhouuuuu, No baby please don't go!"

Harold croisa les bras et attendit que John le remarque, se délectant du spectacle. Puis l'inévitable se produisit, Reese se tourna légèrement et vit tout de suite la silhouette de son partenaire. Il se figea instantanément. Reprenant une attitude parfaitement détendue et nonchalante. Il retira ses écouteurs, fronça les sourcils et pointa sa cuillère en bois vers Harold.

-" Tu es conscient maintenant que je suis obligé de te tuer?"

-" Et tu oses dire que les chanteurs d'opéra sont des chats qui miaulent?"

John fit la moue et allait dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie du four résonna. Il se tourna pour l'arrêter et sortir la viande.

-" N'insulte pas le rock'n roll Harold!"

-" Je n'insulte pas le rock." Taquina l'ex reclus.

Mais John ne se laissa pas démonter.

-" Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles."

-" Il m'a semblé reconnaitre la chanson des "Chicago". Je me trompe?"

L'homme au costume servit les assiettes pendant que son compagnon s'installait.

-" Et depuis quand tu connais ça toi?"

-" Je te rappelle que j'ai été jeune aussi. Et en 76 j'étais au MIT, Nathan écoutait comme toi pas mal de... ces trucs là."

John prit place en face de lui. Et attaqua son plat.

-" 76? C'était en 80 Harold!"

-" Absolument pas. D'ailleurs..." il enfourna sa fourchette pleine de risotto "hummm. John, c'est un délice."

-" Je sais. D'ailleurs quoi alors?"

Harold sourit. Il avait réussit à vexer son compagnon.

-" C'est la même année qu'est sortie "Hôtel California" que tu chantais tout à l'heure."

Reese laissa échapper un sourire de tendresse.

-" Tu me surprendras toujours tu sais."

-" Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes gouts musicaux, que je n'y connais rien."

L'ex agent coupa sa viande et la porta à sa bouche et lança un regard menaçant à son compagnon.

-" Cela n'empêche que je vais quand même devoir te tuer après ce que tu as vu."

Harold se mit à rire franchement. John ne put s'empêcher de faire de même devant l'expression enfantine de son amant. Il adorait l'entendre rire, le voir si détendu. Loin du Finch que tout le monde connaissait. Ils terminèrent de manger et finirent par se coucher.

Lors de leur dernier jour de congés, John eut la surprise de sa vie. Il s'était levé très tôt comme à son habitude, pour aller courir. Lorsqu'il était parti, Harold dormait paisiblement. Mais lorsqu'il rentra, la première chose qu'il entendit fut de la musique. Il retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le son lorsqu'il entendit une voix chanter à tue-tête. L'homme au costume sourit franchement en reconnaissant la chanson et surtout le chanteur.

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de bains et attendit un peu pour profiter du spectacle. Entrebâillant légèrement la porte afin d'observer Harold sous la douche:

-" She 's got a lot of pretty pretty boys that she calls friends..."

Il chantait une de ses chansons favorites. Il se décida à rentrer mais sans bruit afin de le surprendre. Harold était de dos et se savonnait. John en profita pour se déshabiller rapidement. Il se faufila près de la cabine de douche.

-" Just to hear them say! Welcome to the Hot... Oh seigneur!" Hurla Harold venant de se faire surprendre par John.

Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras en se calant derrière lui. Il lui mordilla l'épaule.

-" Alors comme ça on aime le bon vieux rock Finch?"

-" Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça. Et quand vas-tu arrêter de me faire sursauter comme ça?!"

-" Jamais. Le plaisir est trop grand. Et tu m'as caché tes talents de chanteur."

Il remonta pour l'embrasser dans le cou tout en laissant ses mains se promener sur le torse de son partenaire.

-" Je n'appellerais pas ça chanter."

-" Ca y ressemblait pourtant... Pourquoi cette chanson?"

John descendit sa main sur l'aine d'Harold qui s'arrêta de respirer. L'ex agent sourit sachant qu'il faisait perdre le contrôle à son génie.

-" Alors Finch? Un souci?"

Harold semblait reprendre un temps soit peu ses esprits. Il écarta les mains de John pour se retourner et lui faire face. Il attrapa son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avidement puis se sépara:

-" C'est une de tes préférées n'est-ce pas?"

John retourna dans le cou de son partenaire, qui lui, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur ses reins.

-" Entre autre oui."

-" Cependant, je vais devoir refaire ton éducation musicale, tu n'es pas au point."

John s'écarta de lui et lui lança un regard machiavélique ainsi qu'un sourire dévastateur.

-" Harold, ce n'est pas d'une éducation musicale dont j'ai besoin, là tout de suite."

Il attrapa la main de son partenaire pour la poser sans aucune retenu sur sa turgescence. Harold sourit, maintenant habitué aux provocations de son vis-à-vis.

-" Evidemment Monsieur Reese." Soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-" Monsieur Reese?! Hum, ça va mériter un châtiment corporel ça."

Pendant ce temps derrière, couvrant les gémissements et les bruits de la douche, la chanson continuait sans les attendre:

You can check out anytime you want, but you can never leave...

 **THE END.**

 _ **Ps: Il y a beaucoup de références à leurs gouts musicaux dans la série et Harold qui chante alors ça m'a un peu obsédé je l'avoue. Ensuite bah pour les chansons: Chicago "If you leave me now" et ma chanson préférée The Eagles "Hotel California". Bah ouais je me fais plaisir ;)**_


	5. Le buveur de Whisky

_**Petite idée sortie de presque nulle part, si ce n'est le fait de voir Finch descendre ses verres d'alcool relativement facilement et rapidement. Et un article aussi.**_

 _ **Encore une OS plutôt courte. Dédicace aux Rinchettes que vous êtes toutes et merci de me lire. Ca fait trop plaisir! Je précise c'est encore un petit peu farfelue...**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. John posa l'arme qu'il était en train de nettoyer et dit à Harold:

-" J'y vais."

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec une femme en tenue de livraison de la compagnie UPS, un colis qui semblait lourd à la main.

-" Monsieur Whistler?"

John se tourna et hurla en direction de l'informaticien.

-" Harold? C'est pour toi."

Celui-ci claudiqua jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et un large sourire s'épanoui sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le carton que tenait la jeune femme. Il l'attrapa, le donna à John et signa le bon de livraison.

-" Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait aussi tôt. Merci Mademoiselle."

La jeune femme sourit aux deux hommes tout en laissant trainer son regard sur John.

-" Bonne soirée Messieurs."

Harold referma la porte et se dirigea dans la cuisine en disant à John:

-" Pose le sur la table basse j'arrive."

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

L'informaticien revint avec deux verres à Whisky. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit sur le canapé. John le regarda faire et sourit en voyant son visage illuminé comme un enfant venant d'ouvrir son cadeau de Noël.

-" J'ai commandé 6 bouteilles des plus grands Whisky qui se font actuellement. Cela fait une semaine que je les attends."

Harold ouvrit le carton et en sortit une bouteille dont il scruta l'étiquette. John s'assit à côté de lui.

-" Hum, Bere Barley, 16 ans d'âge. Regarde-moi cette couleur. Splendide."

Il sortit toutes les bouteilles et les exposa sur la table. Il attrapa la première, l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Huma le parfum et ferma les yeux. Il prit ensuite les deux verres et en servit une rasade. Il tendit le verre à John qui le regarda surpris.

-" J'ai appelé Monsieur Anderson le mois dernier et je n'ai pas réussi à me décider sur un Whisky. Alors il m'a proposé d'essayer les 6 meilleurs. Il me fera un prix."

John regarda le carton et les bouteilles qui ne contenaient pas plus de 50cl.

-" Ca a encore dû te couter une fortune."

-"John, ces alcools ont tous minimum 16 ans d'âge. Elles n'ont pas de prix. Alors dégustons et choisissons."

-" Tu veux toutes les tester?!"

-" Evidemment, comment vais-je faire mon choix autrement? De plus c'est parfait après le repas. Même si il serait préférable d'attendre que nos papilles soient neutres...Je ne peux pas résister."

Il redressa son verre afin de trinquer avec son compagnon qui semblait sidéré par son attitude, mais finit par se laisser emporter par l'euphorie de son amant.

-" Ok. A la tienne"

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harold lui sourit et laissa son nez au bord du verre afin d'absorber les arômes.

-" Il est très prometteur, ne serait-ce que par son arôme..."

Il se lança et en but deux gorgées. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur. John le regardait faire. Harold semblait en plein moment de grâce.

-" Doux Jésus...quelle fougue..."

L'ex agent fit de même et fut surpris immédiatement par la force du breuvage et la qualité du liquide ambré qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux du commerce ou des bars.

-" Wow..."

-" Tu sens ce côté brut?"

Harold y retourna et termina son verre.

-" Magnifique. Les français sont vraiment doués en la matière, il n'y a rien à dire. Qu'en penses-tu?"

John avala d'un trait le fond de son verre et sentit le liquide traverser tout son corps et lui brûler de façon exquise l'intérieur de son être.

-" Probablement le meilleur que j'ai pu essayer."

Le millionnaire attrapa une deuxième bouteille et l'ouvrit. Il servit à nouveau leurs deux verres.

-" Le Hibiki." Il tourna la bouteille pour lire l'étiquette. "Japonais. 17 ans pour celui-ci. Sa couleur est plus claire. Voyons voir."

Il reposa le flacon et à nouveau trinqua avec son compagnon puis avala le liquide.

-" Beaucoup plus subtil et fruité... Très féminin."

John descendit son verre d'une seule traite.

-" Mouais. Rien à voir avec le premier. Oublie celui là. Où alors pour offrir aux filles, je suis sûr que Root appréciera."

-" Excellente idée."

Puis les deux hommes continuèrent leur tournée de Whisky. Chaque bouteille l'une après l'autre. Se resservant parfois deux fois. Harold sentait que l'alcool avait fait son œuvre. Il savait qu'en les dégustant de la sorte et vu leurs forts taux d'alcool, il finirait probablement ivre. Mais cela lui était égal. Il était en sécurité avec John, n'avait rien de mieux à faire et avait envie de se faire plaisir pour une fois.

De son côté John n'en menait pas large non plus. Les deux hommes étant pourtant habitués à boire des alcools forts. Il attrapa la bouteille du quatrième breuvage qu'ils avaient dégusté et se servit une bonne rasade.

-" Ce HammerHead a ma préférence."

Harold le regarda amoureusement.

-" Tu aimes les alcools qui ont un vrai gout de plantes. On ressent beaucoup l'herbe dans celui ci."

John se laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé.

-" On sent un tas d'aromes du début à la fin...bien que là, je ne suis plus sûr de sentir quoi que ce soit."

L'informaticien sourit. Il attrapa le tout premier et se servit une bonne lampée également.

-" C'est celui-là pour moi..."Il but une gorgée et referma les yeux. "Il y a un côté sauvage. ..Il est comme toi, brut, corsé..."

John se redressa et se rapprocha du visage de son compagnon.

-" Refais-moi gouter."

Mais au lieu de prendre son verre, il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa passionnément, plongeant sauvagement sa langue dans la bouche d'Harold pour y gouter le Whisky. Il ressentait sans aucune difficulté les notes fortes d'orge sur la langue joueuse de Finch. Il se détacha et termina en passant sa langue sur la lèvre de l'ex reclus dont le regard venait de changer.

-" C'est vrai qu'il est puissant."

Il se réinstalla dans le canapé laissant son partenaire la gorge sèche. L'informaticien bu une rasade de son verre mais loupa sa bouche et renversa une partie sur sa cravate. Il eut un geste de recul pour tenter d'esquiver la chute mais c'était peine perdue. Il posa le verre sur la table.

-" Oh c'est pas vrai!"

John se mit à rire en le voyant faire.

-" Elle était toute propre...et ne te moques pas toi!"

John se redressa à nouveau et attrapa la cravate pour l'attirer à lui.

-" Alors Harold? On est perturbé? Ou saoul peut-être?"

Puis il l'embrassa rapidement mais commença à détacher la cravate.

-" Tu vas devoir l'enlever..."

Harold constata les dégâts et pesta mais ne bougea pas. Puis desserra le nœud et retira l'accessoire pour la poser sur le bord de la chaise à côté de lui.

-" Tout ça c'est de ta faute."

-" C'est toujours de ma faute Harold." Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Finch reprit son verre. Mais avait envie de gouter à nouveau à celui de John. Il approcha son visage du verre.

-" Tu me refais gouter celui-ci?"

Mais John retira son verre de la bouche de l'autre homme et le termina d'un trait.

-" Viens le gouter là plutôt, tu verras c'est meilleur. "

-"John..."

Harold se recula et tenta d'attraper la bouteille à sa gauche sur la table mais John fut plus rapide et la saisit avant, la cachant dans son dos. Finch roula des yeux.

-" Ce que tu peux être enfantin parfois!"

-" Tu n'a pas envie de le gouter? Je suis vexé Harry."

Finch se tendit immédiatement. Il détestait quand John l'appelait comme ça et forcement l'ex agent savait en jouer. Alors le millionnaire passa à l'attaque, posa son verre et se jeta sur John, attrapant son visage. John bascula légèrement de travers et se mit à rire franchement.

-" Pas besoin d'être si brusque!"Lui lança-t-il entre deux rires.

Puis Harold se mit à rire également, ne sachant pas tellement pourquoi. Il se cacha dans la chemise de son partenaire, complètement enivré et par l'alcool et par son amant. Puis John se ressaisit, il se redressa en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mal à Harold, vint nicher son visage dans le cou de l'ex reclus et l'inonda de baiser. En même temps il reposa maladroitement la bouteille sur la table. Finch vit qu'elle allait tomber et la rattrapa rapidement.

-" Allons John, un peu de soin pour une bouteille à 500$."

Reese se détacha de lui.

-" Harold, ta chemise est tachée..."il entreprit de la déboutonner "Tu vas être obligé de l'enlever..."

L'homme à lunettes attrapa le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-" Pas avant que tu m'ais fait gouter à ce whisky."

Mais John s'extirpa des mains de son compagnon.

-" Tu ne sentiras plus rien là."

Alors il attrapa la bouteille et bu au goulot deux bonnes gorgées sous les yeux choqués d'Harold.

-" Sacrilège! Comment oses-tu boire ainsi?!"

John reposa la bouteille et se tourna immédiatement vers Finch pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sous la passion du baiser, Harold laissa échapper un gémissement. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Reese, tirant sur sa chemise pour la faire sortir de son pantalon et ainsi avoir accès à sa peau. Le goût d'alcool leur faisait tourner la tête. John déboutonna la chemise de Finch avec une rapidité déconcertante. Puis soudain prit d'une frénésie chercha à déshabiller son compagnon. Ce dernier se laissa faire et tenta pendant ce temps de défaire la ceinture de John et de déboutonner son pantalon.

L'alcool aidant ils finirent leur nuit mouvementée sur le canapé. Finch s'endormant sur John.

Des heures plus tard l'ex reclus sentit soudain quelque chose d'humide atterrir sur son visage. Il tenta de reculer légèrement.

-" John..."

Et à nouveau cette chose chaude et humide vint lui tapisser les joues. Il comprit rapidement à qui cela appartenait. Il repoussa la gueule du chien.

-" Ca va, ça va Bear...arrête..."

John se réveilla et tendit le bras pour repousser plus loin le pauvre chien qui cherchait des câlins lui aussi.

-" Bear file! Je vais venir...Hafligen!"

Le malinois remua la queue et trottina jusqu'à son panier. Reese frotta le visage d'Harold avec ses mains.

-" Désolé."

Finch chercha à se lever mais déposa un bref baiser avant. Ses muscles et son dos se rappelèrent à lui et son compagnon s'en aperçut immédiatement et s'en voulu. Il l'aida à s'assoir et lui caressa le dos et la nuque.

-" Le sofa n'est pas une bonne option de couchage... Je suis désolé."

-" Oui, il va falloir y penser la prochaine fois. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'étais consentant il me semble."

John sourit immédiatement. Il observa les bouteilles devant lui toutes pratiquement vides et comprit pourquoi il avait mal à la tête.

-" Va prendre une douche, je vais m'occuper du petit déjeuner et de Bear."

Harold s'exécuta sans un mot, sentant des tambours battrent dans sa tête. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela à cause de l'alcool. Il ne s'en félicitait pas mais se sentait revivre. Il fonça sous la douche.

Quelques instants plus tard, il retrouva John assit autour de la table, sa tasse de café dans une main et le journal dans l'autre. Il le baissa automatiquement en entendant Harold s'approcher.

-" Ca va mieux?"

Le millionnaire s'assit devant son thé fumant et se massa les tempes.

-" Si on veut. J'avais oublié à quel point les lendemains d'ivresse étaient difficiles..."

John sourit.

-" Il faut dire qu'on a eu la main un peu lourde. Nous avons quand même évité le pire avec le fait que ce soit de l'alcool de qualité."

-" Mais comment font tout ces gens pour faire ça souvent?"

-" Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas notre âge."

Finch redressa la tête et lança un regard à demi vexé vers John:

-" Serais-tu en train de nous traiter de "personnes âgées" ?"

L'ex agent haussa les épaules.

-" En tout cas, on n'est plus tout jeune, ça c'est certain."

Harold souffla et préféra clôturer la taquinerie. Sa tête ne le supporterait pas. Il saisit sa tasse et sirota son thé attrapant les autres pages de journal laissées par son compagnon. Puis il entendit John ricaner.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-" Je viens de tomber sur l'article de la semaine et cela te concerne."

Il s'interrompit dans sa lecture et lança un regard curieux vers John.

-" Tiens donc?"

Reese plia le journal en deux afin de le lui lire plus facilement à haute voix:

-" C'est un article sur "le buveur de whisky". Ecoute ça: "Lorsque vous êtes en soirée ou dans un bar, tentez de repérer les hommes qui sirotent du whisky...Ils sont probablement les plus irrésistibles aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. S'il a choisi ce breuvage qui est une boisson bien avancée en âge c'est parce qu'il est mâture, il préfère les choses classiques et c'est aussi un grand romantique, ce qui le rend charmant. C'est un homme, un vrai."

Il baissa le journal pour regarder Harold.

-" Jusque là c'est totalement toi."

-" Merci pour le "mature" et avancé dans l'âge. Je ne sais pas bien comment je dois le prendre."

-" Comme un compliment. Tu n'aimerais pas être avec un jeunot non? Donc c'est plutôt flatteur."

-" John, soyons réaliste, tu ES jeune!"

-" Regardes bien mes cheveux Harold! Ils parlent pour moi. Je suis loin d'avoir 30 ans... Bref. Je continue tu vas voir: "Il n'a pas peur des confrontations, les relations amoureuses ne l'effraient pas." Là j'y mets un bémol quand même."

-" John..."

-" Ne dis pas le contraire, il t'a fallut du temps avant de m'avouer tes sentiments... Ensuite " Il est apprécié autant que le Whisky, il aime cet arrière-goût, cette sensation de brûlure, c'est le piment de sa vie."

Il redressa à nouveau la tête et lui lança un regard séducteur puis reprit pendant qu'Harold avait l'air de boire ses paroles.

-" "Il est enthousiaste." Ça, c'est certain! Hier tu l'as été particulièrement." Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ce qui fit sourire son compagnon. "Avec lui c'est tout ou rien, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, il fera tout pour satisfaire sa partenaire, physiquement, avec toute la sensualité dont il est capable, que peut-on vouloir d'autre?" C'est toi dans cet article c'est impressionnant."

Harold ne put contenir son embarras plus longtemps et sentit ses joues se réchauffer immanquablement.

\- "Cela s'appelle des études comportementales c'est tout. Ensuite je suppose que tous les buveurs de Whisky ne sont pas comme ça. Pourtant je dois avouer que cela te correspond aussi bien puisque tu en bois également."

-" Ne détourne pas le sujet vers moi Harold! La fin clôture parfaitement le truc: "Il est comme le Whysky, il saura vous réchauffer le cœur et le corps rien qu'en vous prenant dans ses bras. Le buveur de Whisky incarne virilité et sensualité." Je valide entièrement."

Il referma le journal et prit la main d'Harold qui avait viré au rouge pivoine mais qui était ému par cette déclaration dissimulée.

-" Je peux entièrement te renvoyer le compliment John. " Lui dit-il tout en caressant sa main avec son pouce.

-" Je t'aime." Ajouta Reese.

Harold sourit immédiatement, ému.

-" Moi aussi. Qui aurait-cru que le Whisky nous procurerait un tel bien être."

-" Je vais te dire, si c'est vraiment l'alcool, commande des caisses tout de suite à Anderson! Je veux que tu me sautes dessus tous les soirs comme tu as fait hier!"

-" Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus! C'est toi qui a commencé!"

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, mais avec un mal de tête en guise de souvenir.

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **PS: L'article sur le Whisky existe vraiment. J'ai trouvé ça tellement eux!**_


	6. Mon précieux

_**AN: Ah ah surprise! J'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire ça. Encore un truc déjanté. Mon petit lapin de Pâques dirons-nous.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien.**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **20h30: QG team machine: le métro.**_

John observait Harold qui semblait pensif. L'homme à lunette était assis sur une chaise face à son agent. Il était visiblement anxieux.

-" Relax Finch. Je vous ai dit que nous allions prendre notre temps. Je n'ai pas envie de vous dégouter."

-" Je le sais Monsieur Reese, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, vous n'avez de cesse de me le répéter. J'ai conscience de votre impatience, croyez-moi."

L'homme au costume retira lentement sa veste et la posa sur la table à côté de son compagnon. Puis il déboutonna les boutons de manchettes de sa chemise et retroussa ses manches. Harold avait déjà retiré sa veste mais avait gardé son gilet et sa chemise. Il déglutit difficilement, se sentant soudainement étranglé par sa cravate.

-" Ne pouvons-nous pas remettre cela à une autre fois?"

John fronça les sourcils.

-" Harold...ça fait une semaine qu'on en parle. Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à l'action!"

L'homme plus vieux lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme mais se résigna. Reese, voulant le rassurer, se pencha vers lui et lui dit à l'oreille de sa voix suggestive.

-" Je te promets que tu vas y prendre du plaisir. Fais-moi confiance."

Cela sembla faire son petit effet car le regard de Finch changea et son corps se raidit immédiatement. Il se rassit sur sa chaise dans une attitude fière.

-" Très bien. Je suis prêt." Dit-il à son partenaire.

John eut un petit sourire satisfait, il se redressa et resta planté devant lui, droit comme un i.

-" Parfait. Maintenant... saisissez là."

Finch sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis finit par attraper l'objet du désir. Le millionnaire ferma les yeux immédiatement à son contact dans sa main chaude.

-" Oh seigneur."

Sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit, sa respiration s'accéléra. Reese, s'apercevant de son trouble, posa sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer.

-" N'ayez pas peur de la tenir fermement...voilà...comme ça. Vous vous souvenez de la suite?"

Harold hocha la tête et déglutit.

-" Alors je vous laisse faire." Ajouta l'homme au costume.

Finch se rappela de leurs multiples conversations sur le sujet. Des conseils avisés de son partenaire et de la méthodologie, car, oui, John avait insisté sur le fait qu'il valait mieux être méthodique surtout la première fois.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans la chambre de Root, cette dernière et Shaw s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. La plus petite stoppa la plus grande.

-" Arrête, faut que je finisse de ranger mon arsenal."

-" Sameen... Tu le feras plus tard."

Elle se redressa du lit.

-" Non. Puis, t'as oublié qu'on n'est pas seule?"

-" Ils sont occupés."

-" Rien à faire."

Shaw se redressa et commença à ranger ses armes.

Pendant ce temps là, dans l'autre pièce, la tension était palpable.

-" Hum... Vous vous en sortez particulièrement bien Finch."

-" Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise... et sommes-nous obligés de faire ça ici?"

John sourit.

-" Vous préférez qu'on aille faire ça dehors? Je ne suis pas sûr que la police apprécierait."

Harold secoua la tête.

-" Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas vous moquer de moi?"

-" Ce n'est pas ce que je fais... Maintenant, le va-et-vient. Vous savez faire ça n'est-ce pas?"

Lui dit-il en souriant à pleines dents.

-" Très drôle Monsieur Reese. Vous rirez moins si je ne le fais pas correctement."

-" Je n'ai aucun doute sur vos capacités sur ce sujet..."

Finch commença ses mouvements avec une extrême délicatesse.

-" Comme ça?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Vos mains sont d'une habilité...j'aime beaucoup. Mais serrez plus fort."

Harold sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il s'exécuta.

-" Parfait... il faut un peu de pression sinon ça ne sert à rien."

John se pencha vers son compagnon et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-" C'est très excitant de te voir faire."

Harold releva la tête et plongea son regard troublé dans celui de son partenaire.

-" Concentre-toi s'il te plaît!" Lui murmura-t-il.

-" C'est un peu difficile là..." Sourit l'homme au costume.

-" Tu veux que j'arrête?"

-" Surtout pas..."

John se redressa tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les mains expertes de son compagnon. Harold commençait à y prendre du plaisir, d'autant qu'il s'apercevait de l'effet que cela avait sur son agent. Il sourit machiavéliquement, anticipant les prochaines réactions de Reese.

-" Peut-être pourrions nous passer à la lubrification désormais?"

John déglutit.

-" Je vous laisse faire. Mais vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose?"

Harold fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait dire qu'il était lui aussi très troublé. Qu'avait-il pu oublier? Il regarda la partie qu'il tenait dans sa main cherchant ce qu'il avait omis.

-" Oh, bien sûr. Le doigt."

-" Très bien." Lui sourit l'homme au costume.

-" Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il rentre... vous êtes sûr que je ne vais pas rester coincé?"

-" Je ne vous ai jamais dit de l'enfoncer jusqu'au bout! Juste pour voir si c'est bon."

Pendant ce temps là les filles avaient terminés leur rangement mais avaient malgré elles entendu la conversation des deux hommes. Root sourit.

-" Tu vois qu'ils sont occupés?! Apparemment ils n'en n'ont rien à faire qu'on soit là."

-" Ils me dégoutent! Viens, on s'en va. Je ne veux pas assister à leur truc..." elle secoua violement la tête tout en grimaçant.

Root se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvaient les deux hommes et sans aucune hésitation elle entra.

-" Les garçons, on va vous laisser vous... Harry?" Dit-elle choquée parce qu'elle était en train de voir.

Finch sursauta.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça dans les mains?!..." Lui demanda la hackeuse.

John se redressa, très fier, pendant que l'ex reclus paraissait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Root n'en revenait pas. Devant elle, Harold Finch tenait une arme à feu à moitié démontée, qu'il semblait tenter d'assembler.

-" On pensait que vous étiez en train de... laissez tomber en fait."

Harold fronça les sourcils.

-" Qu'avez vous cru que nous faisions Mademoiselle Grooves?"

Ce que les deux hommes ignoraient c'est que les deux femmes savaient qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse. Le millionnaire avait voulu garder cela secret mais leurs deux amies avaient su déchiffrer leurs changements d'attitudes.

-" Rien! On prend Bear, on rentre. Ca vous laissera du temps pour..." Elle regarda tour à tour les deux hommes puis l'arme dans la main du reclus. "Finir ce que vous aviez commencé. Mais Harry je suis choquée!"

John se mit immédiatement à le défendre.

-" Il faut qu'il sache le faire. Si un jour il se retrouvait seul..."

Finch se redressa immédiatement, n'appréciant toujours pas le sous entendu de son amant. Il ne voulait pas se dire qu'un jour peut-être ils ne seraient plus ensemble ou que John disparaitrait. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, dans son plan à lui.

-" Monsieur Reese, cessez de dire ça! J'ai accepté de le faire pour ne plus vous entendre en parler."

Root leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'elle ne s'apercevrait pas qu'ils étaient amoureux. Le regard des deux hommes parlait pour eux. Elle se retourna et parti tout en leur adressant un:

-" Débrouillez-vous, nous, on s'en va. A demain!"

Les deux hommes entendirent les filles partir. John attrapa l'arme des mains du reclus et la posa sur la table. Puis, sans crier gare, il saisit son compagnon par le visage et l'embrassa sauvagement tout en le faisant reculer contre le mur. Bientôt leurs corps rentrèrent violemment en contact. Finch se laissa faire sachant très bien que Reese savait comment protéger ses blessures. Puis John recula légèrement et sourit.

-" Il n'y a pas que moi que ça a excité visiblement."

Il entreprit de défaire la ceinture du pantalon d'Harold et passa la main à l'intérieur.

-" Tu as l'esprit bien mal tourné John."

-" Je ne suis pas le seul apparemment". Lui dit-il tout en saisissant son membre. " Je t'avais dit que tu y prendrais du plaisir."

-" Je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à tenir ce truc froid dans mes mains! Suis-je clair?"

Tout en disant cela il avait à son tour glissé sa main dans le boxer de John qui s'arrêta de respirer instantanément.

-" Je préfère largement te tenir et t'entendre soupirer et me supplier de continuer."

Il appuya ses paroles avec des va-et-vient qui perdirent définitivement l'ex agent qui ferma les yeux et gémit.

-" Sommes-nous d'accord?" Acheva Finch.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut celle de la bouche gourmande et possessive de John sur la sienne, visiblement l'accord venait d'être scellé!

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **Alors, qui a eu l'esprit mal tourné? ;) lol.**_


End file.
